The present invention relates to a gravity power and desalination technology system.
The ENERGY SOURCE is GRAVITY with ATMOSPHERIC PRESSURE and HYDRO POWER. The medium for generating energy is water (H2O) and air (CO2). Technology for using the re-cycling activities of water and air that has repeated circulating activities of evaporation and condensation, expansion and contraction, rising and dropping, and rotation and movement as energy through gravity and atmospheric pressure.
Accordingly, a need for a gravity power and desalination technology system has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.